


Craving Penetration

by alyssamalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Harry, and if you look really closely, there is a tiny pinch of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssamalik/pseuds/alyssamalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for this prompt from larrystylinsmut on tumblr:  "Louis' been avoiding Harry for some reason, and Harry gets very tired of it and finally confronts him, ending in hot hotohto sex with bottom!louis and riding and spanking :)))"</p><p>****</p><p>Just moving all my old works from tumblr onto AO3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is one of the filthiest things I've ever written.... Enjoy!

“C’mon Lou please?” Harry begged, standing at the end of my bed with the most dejected look written all over his face.

“I said no Haz, not tonight, alright. I just need some fucking space for once,” I immediately snapped back at him, already feeling the guilt with the obvious way his body tensed up.

Harry opened his mouth to say something back, probably something cheeky because that’s the kind of person Harry is; he always has a response to everything, but this time he really doesn’t. He closed his mouth and just gave up, slouching his shoulders as he peered down at the floor. There was a long silence before Harry broke it with a mumbled “Alright, goodnight” before he slowly turned on his heels and trudged out of the room.

Louis let go of the breath he was holding because let’s be honest, being in the presence of his stunningly gorgeous best friend has started to take a toll on his body. It all started last week when he and all the boys were just sitting around the flat for a movie night, of course Harry had to share the armchair with him even though it is only meant for one person.

They were all watching Friends with Benefits because honestly, who on this planet does not think Mila Kunis is a fabulously fit individual. They all had come to that agreement after about 10 minutes of fighting about what to watch whereas Liam wanted to watch some lame Disney movie and Harry and Niall wanted to watch something action packed.

Anyway, Harry just had to plop his taut little arse on my lap as soon as the opening credits started playing and it only escalated from there.

Now I’ve known for a while that I enjoyed some rather naughty activities with the same gender ever since I got into university, and some of my drunken encounters from that stage in my life can vouch for that. But all those men had been just mere animals who were only looking for a quick fix, as was I, but now I wouldn’t mind being an official couple with my curly headed flat mate.

Even though he doesn’t exactly know that, I also find myself hard to believe that he would ever swing in my direction. But oh well, a man can dream.

Harry had been fidgeting in my lap all night; every time something funny happened caused him to burst out with uncontrolled laughter, or even when he had to reach out to grab his Pepsi, the boy just always seemed to be grinding his arse down on my defenseless crotch. And Little Louis Jr. does not like to be woken up to play if he is not going to get any action.

Regardless of this fact, I knew I had to get out of there before Harry could feel it digging into his backside, straining to be let loose.

Pinching his sides to get him up was such a bad idea; it only caused the lad above me to start twitching and bouncing on my semi-hard cock. Trying to maintain my moans and sighs, I struggled to get him to stop but then his whole body tensed on top of mine, both of us going still. I think he felt it, but I was not about to wait around for him to ask me about it. So, I simply moved him to the side and slid out from under him. I did not even look back to gauge his reaction either; just sped walked up to my room with a mumbled “tired, see you lads tomorrow” to the rest of the room. No one asked any questions and that is just how I liked it. Vanishing up to my room to have a quick wank because of one very tall green eyed boy who walked around looking like sin. So no I was not ashamed of what I did. Not at all.

But now in the present time, all I could feel was guilt for the harsh words I had just said to Harry. But, if I want to keep this friendship going strong with no funny business, I would have to take one for the team and just avoid him. That’s what I had to keep telling myself, and so far, it has been working fairly well.

***

Waking up the next morning was something strange, I had been so used to having Harry share a bed with me that it was just the strangest thing waking up to the cold hard empty space of my bed. But hey, a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.

Taking a deep breath and letting out a long sigh, I rolled over and practically tumbled out of bed and over to my connecting bathroom to get ready for my day. I promised Niall I would go out shopping with him because apparently he has been looking for some new Nike trainers that supposedly look like outer space. Even though trainers like that is not my style, I have to give Nike some credit because any clothing having to do with space is pretty nifty.

After taking a quick shower and throwing on some clothes that would make me look presentable in the public eye; I made my way downstairs and walked into a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen.

Harry was cooking breakfast as always and the fantastic smell of omelets was making their way into my nostrils.

“Mornin’ Haz; breakfast smells good as always,” I spoke up in my morning voice, still raspy from not being used all night.

“Oh hey, good morning Lou Bear, why don’t you go and sit down; breakfast will be ready in a few,” Harry sung with his cheerful voice.

I laughed out a little “okay” before sitting down at the table, and Harry was right because in a few minutes the omelets were finished and we were sitting and eating in silence. I could tell Harry wanted to say something, anything, to kill this awfully awkward tension but he just couldn’t find the words to say. Also I was not about to break it, I just focused on inhaling my food instead of looking at a questioning green gaze.

As soon as we had both finished eating is when Harry had finally gathered enough courage to speak up with a slow, “Louis what do you wanna do today,” as he reached for my plate and his and carried it over to the sink.

“Oh well actually Niall and I were going to do a bit of shopping,” I replied and I could feel the guilt rising from my gut with every word I said. Harry turned back around to face me, hope in his eyes and I knew exactly what he was going to say. But I just couldn’t have that. I didn’t even let him get the chance when I immediately spoke again with “I’ll see you later though yeah,” and quickly ducking out of the room.

***

The shopping day with Niall was certainly a long one; we went from store to store and got countless new shirts, jumpers, and trousers. Sadly, Niall couldn’t find his galaxy trainers but oh well he will just have to deal with the other billion pairs of trainers he owns.

But now it’s been a few hours and I am exhausted and driving home right now with Niall singing along to the radio and texting away on his phone gives me time to think. It gives me time to think about how awful I was to Harry this morning after he made me a delicious breakfast that if I think hard enough I can still taste it on my tongue. Hopefully Harry won’t be to mad about me ditching him all day but oh well even if he was he will just have to get over it.

Pulling into the complex to park, Niall and I both got out of the car and grabbed all the bags; throwing a cheerful, “see ya later mate,” over my shoulder as we took our separate ways to our own respective flats.

Standing in front of Harry and I’s front door a fresh new wave of guilt washed over me. Maybe I should apologize when I see him because I mean, there really is no excuse for being a straight up twat to him this morning.

With a sigh, I unlocked the front door and was stunned to find pitch blackness meet my gaze. It was weird because Harry is almost always in the living room ready to greet me when I walk in; well if we weren’t together for the whole day already. I quickly took off my jacket and slipped off my TOMS; depositing both items in the hall closet before walking off towards my room.

It was really eerie and silent on my stroll through the flat, usually there would be some form of life or light illuminating the place but for once there was none.

Opening the door to my room, I immediately dropped all the shopping bags on the floor next to the door before proceeding to flip on the light. What I was met with was not at all what I was expecting. What I saw was a nearly six foot tall sexual God of a flat mate with curly chestnut locks and normally glowing green eyes that as of now were burning with a fiery rage… at me.

I stood dumbfounded in the doorway of my own bedroom, not knowing what to say or where to move under Harry’s ferocious gaze. But I didn’t have to think to long because Harry was already standing up and making his way unhurriedly toward me.

I could tell there was so much on his mind but through his eyes and his body language, I could tell that he was trying to piece together the right words to say.

“What’s goin on Lou?” Harry bit out through clenched teeth. I could easily see the undertone behind the simple question but I didn’t know what he wanted me to say. I chose to take the easy way out though.

“Well nothing really Haz,” I started slowly, inching my way farther into the room, “it was just a long day of shop-”

“NO LOUIS,” Harry boomed, all of his reserve and gone sending me a few paces back, “WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING ME?”

I was speechless. But what could I even say now because he has noticed, he has made that fairly clear, that I have been avoiding him.

“SERIOUSLY? YOU ARE STILL AVOIDING ME? HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY?” Harry roared out again this time seizing me by the biceps, restricting my movements.

I flinched, the only thing that I could muster up was a mumbled “I’m sorry” before we were on the move. This time I was thrown down to my back on the bed; an angry green eyed monster hovering over me, but I couldn’t move, nor was I even willing to try.

“You know,” Harry begun, “I know what happened last week Lou.” Harry leaned down into my left ear, voice dropping down to what can only be described as seductive when he stated, “I also see the way you look at me. As if I can’t already tell what you want.” In that instant Harry poked his tongue out; licking around the shell of my ear before nibbling, automatically having me release what is most definitely not one of the most girlish whines to ever leave my throat.

Slowly but surely, Harry kisses up the left side of my jawline before sealing his perfectly plump lips with mine; starting at a slow pace but eventually moving to something more painful. Harry forces his way into my mouth, plunging his tongue inside and deeply exploring my mouth. I’m so focused on the kiss that I didn’t even feel his gigantic and slender hands trailing down my chest and then further to my stomach until they reached the button of my trousers; immediately unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper.

Harry pulls out of the kiss, straightening up and pulling me along with him before quickly yanking off my trousers and pants in one go; rapidly leaving me bare from the waist down. Now within the first month that Harry and I met we had already seen each other naked, so there was usually no trouble in being naked in front of him now, but this, standing before Harry with all my glory out for that scrutinizing green gaze was new. So new that it was almost embarrassing… almost.

“Take your shirt off,” Harry commanded. I instantly complied; jerking off the constricting material and quickly tossing it over my shoulder. Easily forgotten.

Harry promptly sat down at the edge of my bed; automatically wrenching my body over his lap and dropping his hands down to leisurely caress the taut skin of my cheeks.

“You’ve always had such an amazing arse Louis. It’s so tempting. I’ve always dreamt of reaching out and just smacking it.” Harry punctuated his last words with a deafening strike to my exposed arse cheeks; my body naturally responding to his touch by flinching back, my hands immediately reaching back to cover myself up.

Sadly, my actions could not be completed, one large hand automatically wrapping around both of my thin wrists, hiking them up my back until my muscles were straining. The last thing I heard were short little tuts from under Harry’s breath before there were more rounds of slaps to my already stinging arse.

It soon went from the point of being painful in the most literal sense to a newfound type of pain that only comes from arousal. My poor neglected cock was continuously rutting against Harry’s clothed thighs, drawing out the most choked off strangled noises from between my lips.

Then after what felt like forever, Harry finally stops, most likely because he was satisfied with the way my arse was a now angry red color; pushing me off of his lap before dragging me back up by the hair, prompting me to sit on my knees between his spread legs.

“C’mon, take ‘em off,” Harry directed, motioning to his own trousers.

Looking back down, I was met with skin tight trousers covering up a straining erection. I couldn’t help but get a little excited at the fact that this is the same cock that is always swarming my dreams. Reaching forward, I carefully unbuttoned and then unzipping Harry’s trousers. Harry lifts his hips up a little, allowing me to pull off his trousers along with his pants. Seconds later I was eye level with the most gorgeous nine inches of cock I will probably ever come in contact with.

I was already salivating, subconsciously leaning towards it before Harry stopped my ministrations; roughly tilting my head back to look into his glowing greens.

“You honestly don’t think I’m just gonna let you have it right,” Harry asked taking a pause. All I could do was stare, my voice had given up a while ago; hopefully Harry could tell by the look in my eyes how much I wanted it. “No no no, Lou bear, I’m not just gonna give it to you; I’m gonna make you take it until you cry. This is your punishment, after all.”

And just like that my head was being yanked down onto his cock, forcing my mouth all the way down. I had no time to adjust and in only a few pulls I was choking and gagging; the need for air overwhelming my mind but I could do nothing about it.

I was dragged off Harry’s cock and looking back up at him in an instant; coughing on the air that I was finally being given when Harry spat, “you better get it nice and wet to ‘cause this is all you’re gonna get,” before driving his cock back down my throat.

This time was better though, I finally knew what to expect and I started to get used to his rapid thrusting; knowing when to take a breath and when to hold it in. Now, I could control my mouth and was able to fully lubricate the hardened length with spit.

Harry brought me off his spit slicked cock yet again; glancing at my work and a small smirk formed on his face with appreciation. He stood up; tearing off the rest of his clothes before pulling off my shirt as well, now both of us lay bare with absolutely nothing in between us but a few inches of air.

I was hauled up from the floor and tugged down until I was straddling Harry; my hands coming to stay at his broad shoulders. His hands came to rest upon my arse; they felt cold against both of my heated cheeks. He began to knead at them before spreading them out; the cool air of the room instantly hitting my exposed entrance.

A heavy gasp was let out as I felt one teasing fingertip work around the rim of my hole; not even pushing in but there was enough pressure to cause me to let out a small whine.

It was a few moments of getting used to before Harry let out a forceful, “go on Lou, sit on it and ride me like the little slut that you are.” And as much as I would love that, I was frozen at the realization that I wouldn’t be getting any prep.

Losing his patience, Harry gripped my arse tighter; maneuvering me so that I was now hovering over his massive erection. Steadying himself, he slowly pulled me down until my arsehole was stretched enough over his leaking head. My grip on his shoulders was tightening dramatically as I felt him penetrate my most private area.

I could only watch as his gaze started from the place where our bodies were connected, traveled up to my dripping abandoned cock, up through my torso, around my face before resting at my eyes; only then did he force his hips up while simultaneously dragging my body down to meet his pelvis.

My eyes squeezed closed and my jaw dropped wide open; not even caring to contain the most blood curdling screech that has ever passed through my thin lips. The agonizing pain was relentless and I could feel his length throbbing inside of my abused hole.

At lease he had the decency to allow me the time to get used to it; all the while sucking at my collarbones and rubbing at the place where my thighs met my pelvis. It honestly feels like ages before my body finally submits to the pain, soon blooming into pleasure as I slowly open my eyes looking down at the curly headed boy who was still sucking bruises into my neck.

I gently pulled his hair enough to get his attention; my muscles too weak to actually tug his head back. He looked up at me; eyes now swimming with passion and adoration that had once been clouded with anger.

He started to move my hips, causing my body to grind down on him and I couldn’t help the pleasure filled moans coming out of my mouth. Soon enough I regained enough strength to start lifting my body up by myself; lifting myself up and back down, each time raising higher and higher before I was repetitively lifting myself to the head and then back down to his hips.

Harry finally got the idea, taking his hands off my hips and lifting one to the small of my back; the other one pinching one of my nipples. I tilted my head back letting out a loud groan at the feel of his strong and slender fingers working my nipple and his thick cock slamming at my prostate.

I was close and I could feel it growing in the pit of my stomach at every rapid descent of my hips. I think Harry could feel it too, his breathing becoming more labored whenever my hole squeezed around his cock.

I brought my head back down, our faces only inches apart before I leaned forward and sealed our lips in one of the most passionate kisses I will probably ever have. It took me only two more drops on his cock and one rough shove upward from Harry for me to lose it. Painting both our chests and stomachs white with my cum; Harry following soon after, filling my insides to the brim with his warm sticky seed.

It was one of the most spectacular sensations I have ever felt, and it felt even better doing it with Harry.

Opening my eyes that I hadn’t even realized I closed, I looked back down at Harry; giving him a light peck on the mouth before mildly pushing his body backwards. I felt no incentive to move off his now soft cock, relishing in the feeling of it being there; and I also had no care in the world of my already drying cum covering his chest as I leant forward to rest my head.

Not even looking up at him, I mumbled, “not gonna lie Haz, that was great and all, but next time make sure to give me some prep because my arsehole is gonna be stinging for the next month.” Only receiving a small laugh in return before I fell into a deep unconscious state.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on tumblr @ [soulfatelarry](http://soulfatelarry.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> -alyssa.x


End file.
